


That Thing You Do

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Luke Alvez - Fandom, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8584162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Luke Alvez has been pining for the BAU's resident genius since he started. Eventually, he confesses his feelings. Will Spencer reciprocate?Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

Ever since Luke had started at the BAU, he’d had trouble tamping down his pining for the BAU’s resident genius. It was difficult - he really couldn’t help himself! When Spencer opened his mouth, Luke was captivated.

The way Spencer spoke about anything was fascinating. He could hear him read the phone book or watch him scan its many pages and that would fine by him. He’d never known anyone to be so passionate about the most minuscule of things, and he didn’t want to admit how much he wanted Spencer.

Luke didn’t start as a profiler, he was recruited, so he did have to work on his profiling skills, but he wondered if everyone else - seasoned profilers in the field - could tell that he had it bad for Spencer. Could Spencer tell that he had it bad for Spencer?

He decided he was going to feel it out to see if Spencer was interested. He’d noticed since he started that Spencer took his coffee on the sugary side - the really sugary side - so before he got to work, he grabbed a coffee for himself and one for Spencer as well. After putting nearly a half a cup of sugar into his partner’s coffee cup, he walked into the BAU and placed it on his desk. Minutes later, Spencer walked in from the garage downstairs.

“Mmmm...this is delicious,” he said, taking a small sip of his coffee as he pulled off his gloves, “Did you grab this for me?” he asked Luke. 

“Yea,” he said shyly, hoping the heat in his face wasn’t showing and betraying his feelings, “We’ve been partnered up so much lately and I’ve seen you put a ridiculous amount of sugar in your coffee, so I figured I’d grab some on my way in this morning.” God, his face was ridiculously flushed.

“Thanks,” Spencer said with a smile that nearly melted Luke right into his chair. “That was so nice of you.”

“No problem, Spencer. Anytime,” Luke replied. One of these days, he would just go out on a limb and tell Spencer how he felt, but right now he was too busy watching his lips purse against the plastic lid of the coffee cup. His lips were obscene.

\---------------------

Luke couldn’t even begin to understand why everyone else on the team got exasperated when Spencer started to ramble. It was so cute. He just got so passionate about things - that was really attractive to him. His mother had just recently been diagnosed with Alzheimer’s, so Spencer was neck deep in any and all research he could find on how to cure, or slow down the progression of the disease. He’d come across some research in the UK that looked promising. “There was a study conducted over in England where people with the disease were given antibodies that were harvested from people that didn’t have it and within a year, the people that did, saw a significant decrease in the disease’s progression,” Spencer said, his hands waving wildly about. “If the research and treatment pass all of the necessary tests, I might be able to get my mom over there and see if there is anyway to slow this down.”

“That’s amazing, Spencer,” Luke said, having leaned toward Spencer’s desk to listen. “What is it that the treatment actually does?”

“Well, actually,” he started, taken aback by the inquiry, “the antibodies are harvested from people who are up to 100 years old and have no sign of dementia at all and when the affected patients are given the highest dose of the antibodies, those antibodies seemingly get rid of any amyloid plaques that have built up due to the disease.”

“That’s fascinating, man. I hope your mom is able to reap the benefits of it,” Luke replied.

“Thanks, Luke,” Spencer said, placing his hand on his shoulder, “I’m just so afraid that my mom’s case is already too far gone for this to help her. I’m not ready to lose her.”

Luke lifted his hand to cover Spencer’s which was still at his shoulder. “I’m so sorry, Spencer. Just don’t forget to spend time with your mother and not just focus on curing her. If you don’t spend some quality time with her you’ll regret it.”

“You speak from experience?” Spencer asked, searching Luke’s eyes for something to connect to.

He shook his head. His grandfather had it for 10 years before he died when Luke was a teenager. “I didn’t spend enough time with my grandfather before he died. I regret it to this day.”

“I’m sorry about your grandfather,” Spencer said, taking his hand off of Luke’s shoulder and clutching it in his other hand.

“It was a long time ago, but no matter what happens, you’re not alone. I promise.”

Spencer’s eyes were filled with tears threatening to burst forth when he made contact with Luke. “Thank you, Luke. I really mean it. And thank you for listening to me ramble,” he said, moving his hands about, as if imitating himself. “Not just now, but all the time. You’ve been amazing about listening to me since you started. Not everyone is so patient with me.”

“I find the stuff you say genuinely interesting,” Luke replied, doing his best to convey the truth in his words. He wasn’t sure if now was the best time to say what he had wanted to say for months, but the words had fallen out of his mouth before he could stop them. “I find you genuinely interesting. I like you a lot, Spencer.”

“You do?” he asked, leaning a little closer to Luke. Luke could hear his heartbeat in his ears.

“I do, Spencer,” he said, rubbing the uncertainty out of his eyes. “I think you’re great. I-I don’t know what your status is, but if your interested I would love to go out some time.” The pause before Spencer spoke hung in his heart threatening to explode.

Spencer looked almost relieved. “I’d really like that, Luke. I’m surprised actually.”

“That I like you? Why?” he asked. How could anyone not like Dr. Spencer Reid? He was smart, ridiculously so, kind, funny and deliciously hot - like stupid hot. Although Luke could tell that Spencer didn’t necessarily think that way about himself. 

“Because you’re insanely good-looking and nice...and funny...and sweet. People like that are never interested in me.”

“Well, I am,” he said, placing his hand over Spencer’s, “Why do think I bring you coffee all the time?”

“At first I just thought you were being nice,” he replied, taking Luke’s hand in his and intertwining their fingers behind the desk. Luke’s heart could not have been lighter. “But one day after you’d bought me coffee a few times, I saw that your pupils were dilated and I made an assumption.”

Luke squeezed Spencer’s hand before letting go. It wasn’t that anyone on the team would judge them if they decided to date or pursue a relationship, but if they did, he didn’t want anyone finding out in that way. “Well, you were correct in your assumption Dr. Reid.”

Spencer turned around. It was lunch hour and no one else was in the office. Quickly, he turned toward Luke and leaned in, tentatively touching his lips to Luke’s. He could’ve easily gotten lost in Luke right then and there, but he didn’t want to get caught by anyone, so he pulled away. “If you’re interested we can go to dinner some time this week and then maybe do more of that.”

“Yes, please,” Luke replied, still feeling the delicious weight of Spencer’s lips on his own. He reached his fingers up to graze his own lips. “Let’s definitely do more of that.”


End file.
